jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Idol
Billy Idol was a rock singer act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Round, where he was eliminated again. Billy returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated again in the Judge Cuts, but returned to that season's Wildcard Round as well, where he was eliminated in the Judges' Choice. Background Billy Idol is an English musician, singer, songwriter, and actor. He first achieved fame in the 1970s as a member of the punk rock band Generation X. Subsequently, he embarked on a solo career which led to international recognition and made Idol one of the lead artists during the MTV-driven "Second British Invasion" in the United States. The name "Billy Idol" was inspired by a school teacher's description of him as "idle". In an interview on 21 November 1983, Idol said the name "was a bit of a goof, but also part of the old English school of rock. Billy Fury and all that. It was a 'double thing' not just a poke at the superstar-like people ... It was fun, you know?" In another interview for BBC Breakfast in October 2014, he said that he wanted to be "Billy Idle" but thought he could not because of Monty Python star Eric Idle, and so chose Idol instead. Idol began his career in late 1976 as a guitarist in the punk rock band Chelsea. However, he soon left the group and along with his bandmate Tony James formed Generation X with Idol being the lead singer. The band achieved success in the United Kingdom and released three albums on Chrysalis Records before disbanding. In 1981, Idol moved to New York City to pursue his solo career in collaboration with guitarist Steve Stevens. His debut studio album Billy Idol (1982) was a commercial success and with music videos for singles "Dancing with Myself" and "White Wedding" Idol soon became a staple of then newly established MTV. His second studio album Rebel Yell (1983) was a major commercial success with hit singles "Rebel Yell" and "Eyes Without a Face". The album was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipment of two million copies in the US. In 1986 he released Whiplash Smile. Idol had accumulated three UK top 10 singles, "Rebel Yell", "White Wedding" and "Mony Mony", and in 1988 he released a greatest hits album, Idol Songs: 11 of the Best, which charted at number two on the UK Albums Chart and the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) certified it platinum. Idol then released two studio albums, Charmed Life (1990) and the concept album Cyberpunk (1993). Idol spent the second half of the 1990s out of the public eye focusing on his personal life. He made a musical comeback with the release of Devil's Playground (2005) and again with Kings & Queens of the Underground (2014). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Idol Judge Cuts RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FS Acts Category:FS Male Singers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FS Wildcard Acts Category:Smack's Wildcards Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Male Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Jay's Saves Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Judges' Choice Losers